Say Anything
by NotesandPhotographs
Summary: She was getting married tomorrow and as of the current moment, she hadn’t written her wedding vows. Oh yeah, she was screwed. Part three of 'Speak Your Mind' series. Wedding oneshot.


Kagome frowned as she furiously crossed out what she had written on the note pad. She ripped the piece of paper off and stared at the blank sheet. Why was this so hard? She knew it shouldn't be. She loved Sesshoumaru, so why couldn't she just say it! Frustrated, she threw the yellow legal pad and the pen on the table. She was getting married tomorrow and as of the current moment, she hadn't written her wedding vows.

Why did she think it was a good idea to write her own? She was never that creative. She should have gone with the traditional ones that people already had memorized. But…she didn't want her wedding to be a carbon copy of every other woman's.

With resolute determination, she picked up the pad again and she pressed the pen to the paper. She paused, gathering her thoughts and when she had thought she had come up with something, she moved the pen the tiniest bit before she stopped. She frowned. No those thoughts didn't work. She glanced down, noticing now that the ink from the pen had bled through the paper creating a blue blob on six sheets of paper. Growling, she tore the pages from the pad and stared blankly at the grey lines before her.

Oh yeah, she was screwed.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up!" Sango reached down and shook her shoulder. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up right in shock. Sango took one look at her and started to giggle. She brought her hand up to her mouth in a useless attempt to hide her laughter.

"What?" Kagome questioned, confused.

"Oh man Kagome, you need to look in the mirror." Kagome frowned and slowly got out of her chair and stretched, attempting to get the crick out of her neck. Slowly, she walked to the bathroom, preparing for the worst hair day possibly known to man. She peered in the mirror and was shocked.

Her hair was fine. Her face was not. Her entire face was covered in blue ink marks from where she had slept on her pen. She stared at herself for a moment more before she did the only thing a woman in her position could do.

She screamed.

"Sango!" Kagome called, coming out of the bathroom. "What am I going to do? I can't get married like this." Kagome began to panic. "Oh my god, I'm getting married today and I haven't finished writing my vows yet!" She started to pace rapidly.

"Kagome," Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulders to make her stop moving, "calm down. Now is not the time to have a freak out! Go was your face and I'll gather your things so we can get ready to go down to the church, okay? Everything is going to be alright, I promise." Kagome nodded and embraced Sango before running off to the bathroom and scrubbing her face raw.

* * *

"You look beautiful Kagome." Kagome smiled up at Sango as she looked at herself in the mirror. She leaned forward and padded the sponge of foundation on her right cheek once more before she squinted and decided you couldn't see any of the blue ink that still lingered lightly on her face. "Are you ready?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am." She hugged Sango once more. "I'm getting married." Kagome smiled broadly.

"I know." Sango giggled.

"You look great by the way."

"I do, don't I?" Sango smoothed out her teal bridesmaid dress once more. "Come on, it's time to get going down that aisle."

"But-but…I don't have my vows done." Sango sighed.

"You really can't figure out what to say huh?" Kagome shook her head. "Just…I don't know, say anything! As long as you feel it in your heart it will be fine."

"So you're basically telling me to wing it?" Sango laughed.

"It sounds so much nicer the way I said it. Now we have to go, or else you're going to be late for your wedding." Kagome smiled and walked out of the dressing room with her friend.

* * *

The music started and Sesshoumaru shifted his weight from foot to foot as he stared expectantly down the aisle. He wasn't nervous, just excited. Things had finally come together and the day was finally here. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen came down the aisle and there was a brief moment of anticipation as the whole church turned and waited for Kagome to appear.

She walked through the archway, her grandfather at her right, their arms looped. Sesshoumaru was speechless. He didn't think she could look anymore beautiful then she did now.

Her dress was strapless and hugged her body, showing off every curve. It flared out at the bottom, giving it a fuller skirt. The dress was white with an undertone of pink and she carried a bouquet of pink flowers in her hand. She reached the end of the aisle and, with a kiss on the cheek, she parted with her grandfather and took a step forward to join Sesshoumaru at the altar.

She was so nervous she couldn't pay proper attention to what the priest was saying. Butterflies danced in her stomach and Kagome clutched her bouquet tighter, squeezing the poor flowers to death.

She heard Sesshoumaru's voice as he began his vows and all she could do was look up at him in awe as he spoke.

"I am not a man of many words. I do not see the need to speak the obvious. You know that I love you Kagome. And here I am today, pledging myself to you, mind, body, and soul. All I ask is that you do the same for me." He slid the ring over her finger and Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

A silence fell over the church as they waited for Kagome to speak. She sniffled and wiped her eyes trying to regain her composure.

"I-I…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I do love you Sesshoumaru. There are no words to describe how happy you make me. I can't vow to give myself to you, mind, body, and soul because you already have all of those and more. But because I need to say something, I vow to cherish every single moment with you, good or bad, happy or sad, because I am a lucky woman to have found the love of my life." Fumbling slightly, she slid the ring over his finger and leaned in to kiss him. The crowd in the church all clapped. Tears fell down Kagome's face and she smiled joyfully. She looped her arm through her new husband's, and walked down the aisle once more, this time a married woman.

Outside, they slipped into the awaiting limo that would take them to the reception. As soon as the car door closed, Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed his new wife once more. He pulled away and wiped what was left of her tears off of her face as he held her face in his hands. He kissed her once more quickly and then he kissed her nose. "I love you Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome smiled back at him, as more tears fell down her face.

"I know Mr. Takahashi." Sesshoumaru stared at her face intently and frowned. Kagome's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Is that blue marker on your face?" Kagome's eyes widened and she burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"It's pen darling, not marker." She informed him when she had gotten her giggles to stop. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in amusement before kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! They're married!!! So I wrote the beginning of this earlier in the week but I had to stop because it was storming and it's nearly impossible for me to write fluff when it's raining. So instead, I fell asleep wondering what how I was going to plot this one out and yes, I did get a big purple ink spot from my pen on my face. And yes, it took a long time and a lot of scrubbing for it to go away.

Yes, it is embarrassing. But I'm sharing it anyway.

There should be one, possibly two, more installments in this miniseries left. Who knows, maybe more. It has turned into my SessKag fluff dumping ground for when I need to take my mind off of "The Crane Wife" and "Long Story".

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


End file.
